1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional modeling apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, three-dimensional modeling apparatuses that adopt an inkjet technique have been attracting attention. With three-dimensional modeling apparatuses that adopt an inkjet technique, a three-dimensional object is modeled by performing, over a number of layers in the height direction (Z direction), a step of discharging a liquid having curability and forming a cross section body for one layer that lies in the horizontal direction (XY directions). For example, with a three-dimensional modeling apparatus described in JP-A-2011-73163, the color intensity is expressed by superimposing layers in which a peripheral portion is colored and layers in which a peripheral portion is not colored.
JP-A-2011-73163, JP-A-2001-150556, JP-A-2005-67138 and JP-A-2010-58519 are examples of related art.
However, with the technique described in JP-A-2011-73163, only one color can be expressed for each layer, and therefore there is a problem in that, when observed from outside, color reproducibility deteriorates. Therefore, a technique that improves color reproducibility in a technique for modeling a colored three-dimensional object by discharging a liquid is demanded.